1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the conversion of a hydrocarbonaceous feedstock.
2. Related Application
This application is related to application Ser. No. 07/482599, filed 2/21/90, now abandoned.
3. Description of the Related Art:
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,413 (issued June 28, 1983) a process is described in which a hydrocarbonaceous feedstock is upgraded by contacting the feedstock with a ZSM-5 containing catalyst in a fixed bed reactor at a pressure below 14 bar, a temperature of 260 to 427.degree. C. and a space velocity of 0.1 to 15 1/1.h. The feedstock must contain less than 5 ppmw of nitrogen-containing compounds, calculated as nitrogen. Although the feedstock exemplified is a gas oil, suitable feedstocks include hydrocarbons with a boiling range from 82 to 649.degree. C. The products include olefinic hydrocarbons, such as propene and butenes. This production of olefins is desirable, since they tend to be valuable products. The known process has as drawback that the feedstock must have been severely denitrified. This is necessary as the more nitrogenous feedstocks would deactivate the catalyst rapidly.
In contrast to the Related Art described above, it is a benefit of this invention that by use of certain zeolite catalysts under certain conditions an olefin-rich product can be obtained from a hydrocarbonaceous feedstock, without severe denitrification of the feedstock.